Automation systems may rely on the large amounts of data that may be gathered from across the automated system. Accordingly, efficient, proper and effective performance of the automation system may depend on the validity and accuracy of the data. However, many automation systems include an interconnected network of measurements and operational data, where data belonging to one data set may affect the other data sets. In such automation systems, the large number of data points and the highly meshed information network may make it difficult for an operator to supervise and assess the data. Accordingly, systems and methods for monitoring the automation system may be needed to assist the operator, such as by validating the data and verifying its accuracy.
Automation systems and/or the corresponding automated system may be designed and/or operated based on one or more standards or protocols. For example, in the context of substation automation, the substation may be designed and operated in compliance with a protocol or standard such as Modbus, DNP3, IEC 60870-5, or even IEC 61850. The IEC 61850 standard is a standard for the design of electrical substation automation that was established by the International Electrotechnical Commission (IEC), which is located in Geneva, Switzerland and maintains a website at http://www.iec.ch.
A method and an apparatus for automating an inspection procedure are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,706,596. A process for the creation of fuzzy cognitive maps is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,580,903. Examples of electrical substation monitoring and diagnostics are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,558,703. Systems and methods for ensuring data integrity in a mesh network are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,251,570. The disclosures of these and all other publications referenced herein are incorporated by reference in their entirety for all purposes.